


泽菲奥尔相关车存档

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 全都是当年在坑里时邪教CP的疯狂OOC乱开车。泽菲兰X奥尔什方警告





	1. Le masque du diable（恶魔的面具）

※前排爱叽叽，表白叽叽。  
※纯R18警告，丧病OOC，PWP。

奥尔什方想自己应该听科朗蒂奥一句劝，今天确实不宜出行。  
他的郊游计划在傍晚时分的大雨里彻底泡汤，并且他的马很疲惫了，看起来没法在两小时内赶到镇上。  
现在只能看看路边能否遇到什么好心人家，能暂时收留他一晚。  
天色已经彻底暗下，奥尔什方听见有狼的嚎叫自深处传来，而天际闪电之下，赫然为他照亮了一幢高大的宅邸——它就在前面不远的路旁，在铁铸的雕花大门背后，宅邸窗户亮着灯，化为一团温暖的火焰。  
这真是太幸运了。奥尔什方想到，还好不是什么荒野废宅，大约不会遇上什么幽灵女爵或者吸血鬼……他一边胡思乱想给自己开玩笑放松，一边催促马儿向着那幢宅邸快速跑去。  
宅邸的铁门并没有把他拒之门外，相反，它们只用奥尔什方轻轻一推便打开来。奥尔什方一路小跑到门廊下，礼貌地叩了叩门：“您好！请问有人在吗？”  
起初并没有人回答他，奥尔什方以为是自己声音太小，并且没有说明来意。于是他提高声音，更加详细地说道：“请问主人在家吗？我是一名旅人，我的马跑不动了……想问问您可不可以暂时收留我一晚？”  
厚重的木门爬满华丽的花纹，盘根错节如同绘出一幅美至糜烂之画。  
可那画面背后并没有传来任何回音。  
奥尔什方能感到雨水沿着他头发滑落，润浸了外衣和衬衫，再席卷到裤腿，最后于脚底汇成两片小小的水洼。冷风在他身后拍打推挤，奥尔什方不免打了个寒噤——上帝啊，这也太冷了点。  
既然主人家久久没有回应，奥尔什方决定赶紧前往附近的村中看看，说不定能让自己和马儿都吃点东西再赶路。  
他刚转身打算离开，听见一种低沉的摩擦声自后面传来，像是黑暗里伸出一双干枯的手，牢牢抓住了他的脚。这感觉有点糟糕，但奥尔什方知道，那扇门打开了。  
“您……”他正要笑着对主人说点客套话。  
“进来吧。”开门的男人声音很轻，但却十分清晰。他将门拉开了些，好让奥尔什方进入屋内。  
这个男人穿着精心缝制样式美丽的巴洛克式衬衫，外面披着一层居家的丝绸长袍，在灯光下散发出柔美的光泽，如同他柔顺的浅金色头发。奥尔什方松了口气，虽然他看见男人用半张纯银面具挡住了鼻尖以上的部分，但这并不能说明他是个怪人吧？  
“谢谢您，我的马……”他试探着开口。  
“会有人替你打点的。”男人领着他走入楼下大厅内，态度似乎温和不少，“这么大的雨，你淋坏了吧。去洗个热水澡怎么样？跟着那个女仆去吧。”  
“呃……”奥尔什方抬眼，顺着男人手指的方向看去，一名女仆已经恭顺地站在走廊阴影下，对他们鞠躬。  
他总觉得有什么不对劲，可又说不上来。  
“那就太感谢了，”奥尔什方想到，出于礼貌，他应该告知对方自己的姓名，“我叫奥尔什方，奥尔什方•格雷斯通，从福尔唐庄园外出旅行……您呢，先生？”  
男人侧过脸，仿佛是对他露出一个微笑：“你就叫我……泽菲兰吧。”

泽菲兰。  
奥尔什方坐在温热的水中，脑内还是刚才发生的一切。能住在这种宅邸里，怎么也是位贵族吧？可既然是贵族，为什么自己从来没听说过，也从来没见过呢？是不是哪位年轻的、刚继承爵位的子爵，或者男爵？而且就对待陌生人的态度来说，其实也热情过了头……  
他叹了口气，决定抛却脑中的胡思乱想。经过一天的路程，他其实很累了，只想快些洗完澡，好扑到柔软的床上睡一觉。  
而这时，有人打开了浴室的门。  
奥尔什方以为是女仆来添热水，便闭上眼，放松身体倚靠在浴池边上，然后来人走近了他，在他身后蹲下，轻轻地对着他的耳朵说话：“水温还好么？”  
“老天！”奥尔什方吓了一跳。他匆促地转身回头，尴尬地拉开点距离，看到泽菲兰从池边缓缓起身，身上的衣服不知何时换成了宽松的丝质睡袍，随着他的动作都能看见愈来愈开的领口，和衣料底下皮肤白皙却线条健美的身体。  
“还、还好。抱歉让您如此费心。”奥尔什方移开视线，告诫自己不能再这么失礼地盯着别人的躯体看，尽管他很想发自真心赞美一句泽菲兰的身材。  
“没关系。希望你睡个好觉，奥尔什方。”泽菲兰倒是没有介意什么，他留下这句话，转身离去。  
说实话，在被这么突然地惊吓一番之后，奥尔什方没办法没心没肺地倒头就睡了。他躺在客房内柔软的床上，被褥枕头间都有股淡淡的清香味，这种味道好像同沐浴用的乳液一样，跟泽菲兰身上的味道也一样，泽菲兰的身体……奥尔什方被自己的想法所惊，面颊倏然通红，然后他把自己埋进被子里，强制自己睡过去。  
朦胧间他听见窸窣的声响，接着，一双手温柔地抚摸上他的脸。那双手带着舒适的温度，安稳地给予他爱抚，拨开被褥，探入领口，肌肤相贴——  
奥尔什方猛地惊醒，他额头上全是细密的汗珠，此时打湿额发，黏腻地贴在皮肤上。房间内除了他没有别人。  
我到底在做什么春梦啊？奥尔什方感到非常意外和沮丧，他觉得自己很可耻。  
也许是今天想太多，所以梦里也不安分。奥尔什方用力摇摇头，翻了个身，决定什么也不想，今晚睡过去之后明天就离开这儿。  
像是魔怔一般，那双手又来了。  
它们解开奥尔什方睡袍系带，带着强烈的暗示意味抚摸着他，并且拉下奥尔什方的内裤，握住那根阳物，激情地唤醒它。奥尔什方在梦里推拒，可生理的快感实在太过猛烈，事实上他还没有跟谁有过这么亲密的接触，所以不一会儿就放弃了抵抗。就让这个春梦继续吧，反正他就是个梦而已。  
他微张着嘴唇，身体因愉快而颤抖，喉咙里情不自禁发出低吟，但仅仅是手指的抚慰还不够的，能满足这具身躯的，是另一个滚烫热情的肉体。很快，如他所愿的，那具肉体接纳了他，那紧致炽热湿润的通道包裹住他的性器，随着他的动作起伏，无边无际的快感像飞速涨潮，让他不断起落于情欲的海洋，然后他在高潮后眼前一片星星点点，抱着那具身体跌入温柔乡——  
奥尔什方又惊醒了。这回是彻彻底底地醒来，再也没法睡过去。他坐起身，掀开被子，腿间一片湿滑，还有那种奇异的味道……太尴尬了。奥尔什方，这实在太尴尬了。他不禁哀嚎一声，几乎要被自己的不知耻辱给打败。  
这时候该怎么办呢？偷偷叫女仆过来处理掉吗？可女仆一定会告诉泽菲兰吧，一个陌生人在别人家里借宿，还因为春梦射了精……  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
这个声音突然把奥尔什方拉回现实，他诧异地望向门口，泽菲兰正倚靠在门框上，应该是饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“……”奥尔什方忽然有点没由来的畏惧，他分明看不到泽菲兰的眼神，却能感受到那人的视线宛如巨蛇锁定了猎物，贪婪凶狠得令人不寒而栗。  
泽菲兰悠闲地走进房间内，非常自然地坐在奥尔什方床边，侧过脸微笑起来：“或者说，你做了个很不错的好梦？”  
奥尔什方下意识地往后缩了缩。  
“泽菲兰先生，很晚了……”他艰难地组织语言，“您不去休息吗？”  
“夜晚是很不错的时间，为什么要浪费在睡觉上？”泽菲兰说着，伸出手，触上奥尔什方的脸庞，“怎么样？在梦里……”他刻意压低了声音，“做得很舒服吧？”  
“什——”奥尔什方只觉一阵森寒，仓促地错开泽菲兰的手，“我、我不知道您在说什么。”  
“是吗？”泽菲兰愈加逼近他，几乎要跟他的嘴唇碰在一起，他的声音听起来多了几分蛊惑的意味，“看来你更喜欢另一种方式。”  
“？”  
泽菲兰嘴唇轻微开合，舌尖扫过奥尔什方的唇瓣：“你可能更喜欢被我操。”  
他在说什么？奥尔什方被泽菲兰按倒的瞬间，耳畔的轰鸣使得他无法思考，然后他被男人掀开遮丑的被衾，赤裸裸地暴露在逐渐升温的空气中。  
他看见泽菲兰似乎是兴致高昂地舔了舔嘴唇，语调暧昧地说：“一个人就射了这么多，那我要怎么回报你呢？”顿了顿，他的笑意更加明显，“不如用我的精液填满你吧。”

黑夜的暴雨未停，冷风夹杂着雨点撞击在玻璃窗上啪嗒作响，而室内却是另一番情色景象：奥尔什方的臀部被泽菲兰托起，他趴在床褥上，咬着手臂承受来自后者的入侵。他们俩身下的被单早已被体液和动作弄得不堪入目，奥尔什方小腹上甚至还有未干的白浊液体。他的性器正从疲劳状态中再度抬头，响应来自泽菲兰进入之后的撩拨。  
“不、不要，求求您……”奥尔什方的话语显得那么无力，他眼眶中不断滚落泪水，是耻辱，更是愉悦。身体像是中了魔咒，他最私密的那张“嘴”正急不可耐地吞吐着泽菲兰的阳具，而对方那根柱体每每冲撞在身体内部，都会唤起一阵接一阵不可消除的酥麻战栗。奥尔什方快要跪不住了，他膝盖发软，指尖无力，甚至舌头都麻得说不出一句完整的话来，除了因为快感尖叫和呻吟，他再也做不出别的事。  
可正如泽菲兰自己所说，夜晚是多么不错的时间，他压根没有放过奥尔什方的意思。  
他让奥尔什方转过身来正对自己，然后架高那双发颤的腿，再度用力顶了进去。  
奥尔什方张大了嘴巴，拼命喘息，他的手攀住泽菲兰的肩膀，很快就因为泽菲兰激烈的律动沉溺地垂了下去，片刻后又难耐地攀回，手指在泽菲兰的背脊上紧出一道道红痕。他们的呼吸交融不分彼此，连喉咙里的呻吟都刻画出巨大的快乐，但泽菲兰似乎还没有得到满足。他一遍一遍地同奥尔什方接吻，一遍一遍地侵犯着对方，直到奥尔什方情动难忍不慎掀落了他的面具——  
那是一双翠绿如宝石的眼睛，此时它们被毫不掩饰的情欲充满，要把奥尔什方吞吃殆尽。  
“这可不是什么好事啊，奥尔什方。”泽菲兰眨了眨那双美丽的眼眸，对上奥尔什方氤氲着水雾的蓝眼珠，“如果你看到恶魔的眼睛，必须要交出灵魂。”  
他在奥尔什方颈项间细细亲吻：“现在，你的灵魂归我了。纯洁无辜的羔羊……”  
并只能永远属于我。


	2. 兔兔这么可爱，为什么要吃兔兔？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丧心病狂魔法药水造成失足青年

兔兔这么可爱，为什么要吃兔兔？

一切都要从奥尔什方抓到的那名药剂贩子说起。  
最近听闻云雾街有黑市商人兜售什么“爱情圣水”“诅咒灵药”等诸如此类名目繁多且十分可笑的药剂，福尔唐家作为四大名门之一，自然也会派人参与调查抓捕。抓到那名药剂贩子也纯属巧合，奥尔什方正好从巨龙首营地回来，刚进伊修加德大门，就见着自家几位骑士追着个仓皇逃跑的黑衣人从云雾街一路狂奔而出，奥尔什方当机立断，加入了追捕嫌疑人的队伍。那人也许是害怕之后的审问，拼了老命地跑，从基础层绕来绕去，闷头冲上了砥柱层，向着宝杖大街飞跑。奥尔什方心说不好，这人要是进了宝杖大街，多半就抓不到了。于是跟骑士们兵分两路，他从另一端去截住那人逃亡之路。然而始料未及的是，宝杖大街还站着苍穹骑士的人，似乎在查其他案件，带队者还是那名新晋的苍穹骑士团总长——泽菲兰。  
可以的话这种事情最好别让苍穹骑士遇上，要是传到教皇耳朵里，福尔唐家说不定会被责备办事不力。  
然而现在的情况也顾不上许多了，更何况奥尔什方那会儿完全没意识到苍穹骑士团的人也在。  
药剂贩子一面奔逃，身后骑士们连连喊着行人注意避让，这等动静泽菲兰早已察觉到了，于是他看好时机，在那个黑衣人即将从自己身边逃走的瞬间，将背上的大剑取下，施施然地绊了对方一下。  
猝不及防的惨叫往地面而去的同时，从药剂贩子手中飞出一小瓶粉色的液体，奥尔什方正好位于抛物线的着落点，仰起头想看清飞向自己的是什么东西，便被半路松脱了瓶塞的液体从头淋下。  
那场景，十分的尴尬。  
宝杖大街一时间鸦雀无声——除了在地上打滚哀嚎的药剂贩子。  
泽菲兰也没料到会发生意外，愣愣地看着奥尔什方，直到身后福尔唐家的骑士拥上来七手八脚地把地上的人绑了双手，押着站起身。  
“抱歉，你没事吧？”泽菲兰心里祈祷千万别是什么毒药，走近奥尔什方几步，指了指那个药剂贩子，“这是你们追捕的犯人？”  
奥尔什方对他简单地行礼，接过一旁好心女士提供的手帕，擦去脸上的不明药剂：“是的，近日来在云雾街非法贩卖违禁药品的家伙……恐怕不止他一个，我们会继续追捕的。”  
“违禁药品？”泽菲兰皱了皱眉，“刚才这瓶药水都倒在你身上了，要不要让医疗人员看看？是我考虑不周，给你添麻烦了。”  
“您说哪里的话！”奥尔什方赶紧摆手，“是我们疏忽了，打扰您执行公务……这个药剂应该是无害的，回去洗干净就好。”  
泽菲兰还是心有不安：“话是这么说，但如果你察觉有什么不对劲的地方，请务必告知于我。”  
苍穹骑士团的总长都这么放出话来，奥尔什方也不好一味推却。他对泽菲兰礼貌地告别，跟自家的骑士们一起押着嫌疑人离开。  
然而当晚奥尔什方便觉得有些不舒服，他以为是这段时间在伊修加德和巨龙首营地来回跑了太多次没好好吃饭休息的缘故，于是早早地歇下了。  
翌日他在一种奇妙的声音影响下醒来，那种声音听起来像是雪花落地，又像是骑士们早起后在营地走动的声响——不，远不止这些声音。奥尔什方听到了更多细微的振动，仿佛从四面八方传来，听觉敏感得令他非常不适应。  
奥尔什方翻了个身躺平。  
然后他猛地坐了起来。  
对，那种压到的感觉，就像是自己尾椎部分突然长出了尾巴——  
福尔唐家的骑士脸色骤变，几乎连滚带爬地从床上扑到镜子前，看清镜中自己模样的瞬间，奥尔什方差点忘记自己是名骑士，险些惊恐如幼儿般地高声尖叫出来：他的头顶长出了一对与发色相同的，毛茸茸的长耳朵；而原先的那对精灵耳竟然不知去向，恰如被这对“新长出”的耳朵取而代之。  
他难以置信地狠咬自己的手背，痛感和齿印都在告诉他这不是梦境。  
奥尔什方颤抖着手往自己身后摸了摸，果不其然，一截圆圆的，短短的，同样毛茸茸的东西，长在了脊椎末端。  
此时此刻，尽管他内心拒绝承认，奥尔什方也不得不悲怆地确定，自己可能也许大概是因为昨天那瓶药水，变成了……兔子？！

*  
今天的巨龙首营地内没有队长阁下的身影。  
今天的福尔唐伯爵府内也没有伯爵私生子的身影。  
今天的云雾街突然出现了一个包着头巾行踪诡秘的男人，非常可疑地四处打听“神秘药剂”的供货商们。  
从昨天起便关注着云雾街相关情况的苍穹骑士团总长阁下自然收到了这条线报，然而在没有确定之前，他决定自己悄悄探个究竟，也许能因此彻底终结这场闹剧。不管怎么说，他们都没有太多时间耗在这种烦躁的案件上。  
泽菲兰的外形稍作改变就能显得像个普通平民，大多数人会因为他那看上去比较瘦小的体型放松警惕，从而忽略他实际蕴含的爆发力。某种方面来说，这对他的伪装还是有些益处。他不费吹灰之力地混入云雾街那些人影当中，用了点小钱便跟上了那个“包头巾的男人”，对方的身形有几分眼熟，但泽菲兰一时半会儿还想不起到底什么原因。他谨慎地暗中跟随对方在云雾街深处走了几圈，其间一一记下那些跟他接头的人，最后跟着对方前往九霄云舍。  
看来这人是要住店了。  
泽菲兰决定在他进入客房后拿下他，可当他从背后将对方摁倒在地并反剪了那人双手扯下他的头巾之后，他和那个人都愣住了。  
“你是……福尔唐家的……”泽菲兰错愕地看着在自己身下的奥尔什方，“你这是什么打扮？”  
奥尔什方脑袋上的兔耳朵耷拉着贴在地面，显得楚楚可怜：“这件事……实在难以启齿……”  
几分钟后，泽菲兰听完了奥尔什方的解释，愧疚与惊讶并存：“我真是没想到……这件事果然是我的责任，抱歉。”  
奥尔什方垂头丧气，毛茸茸的兔耳朵随他的心情低落着，令人于心不忍：“您也是同样在履行职责，说到底，还是我运气不好。”  
泽菲兰看着那对在眼前晃来晃去的兔耳朵，它们看上去是那样的柔软可爱，他情不自禁地想象起它们的触感该是多么舒服——  
回过神来的时候他已经伸手摸了起来，那种温暖柔软的感觉真实得有些说不出的怦然心动。  
奥尔什方怔了片刻，紧接着飞速后仰了身体，双手护住头顶的耳朵，满面通红：“您、您这是做什么？！”  
泽菲兰也为自己刚才的举动震惊，不自觉地跟着红了脸，小声道歉：“对不起……我一时没忍住……你的耳朵太可爱了……”  
他这么一说，奥尔什方便生出些解围之意来：“……您曾经养过兔子吗？”  
泽菲兰不知道幼年养了两天就被家里人吃掉的兔子算不算“养过”，思虑半天，照实说道：“很早以前养过一回，但后来它们被吃掉了。”  
“……”奥尔什方无言以对。  
泽菲兰尴尬地补上一句：“不过……我觉得兔子是种很可爱的动物，所以刚才……抱歉，让你困扰。”  
一阵凝冻的沉默后，奥尔什方叹了口气，把脑袋往泽菲兰那边凑了凑：“反正暂时也没办法解除药剂的作用，不如满足一下您的愿望吧。”  
泽菲兰几乎受宠若惊：“真、真的可以？”  
“嗯。”奥尔什方无奈地说，“真没想到事情会变到这种境地。”  
的确很奇怪，福尔唐家的私生子突然长出兔耳朵不说，还在旅店里关着门让另一个男人摸自己的耳朵——无论从哪个方面看，都是羞耻得令人不敢面对。  
然而更奇怪的是，随着泽菲兰轻抚自己耳朵的动作，奥尔什方竟然产生了一种莫名的愉快感，他不禁闭上眼，喉咙里无意识地发出小动物般的低吟，贪婪地想要更多爱抚——  
“奥尔什方卿……”  
泽菲兰的声音轻轻地在头顶响起，奥尔什方朦胧地抬起头：“怎么了？”  
苍穹骑士团总长憋红了一张清秀的脸，说道：“你可以从我身上起来吗？”  
奥尔什方这才发现，自己竟不知何时把泽菲兰压倒在了旅店床上，并且如同家养小兔子撒娇一般贴在他胸膛上——  
简直糟糕透顶！  
奥尔什方急急忙忙想要起身，泽菲兰大约是想扶他一下的，却不知道怎么手掌覆上了衣料之下的奥尔什方的兔尾巴。  
这下他们俩都傻眼了。  
泽菲兰震惊得语无伦次：“你、你尾、你还有尾巴……”  
奥尔什方被他这么一碰，完完全全软倒在泽菲兰身上，微喘着气，面色潮红。  
他终于明白这个非法药剂为什么会被称为“爱情圣水”了，因为这完全，就是，媚药和情趣效果的混合体啊！

***

那是泽菲兰很小的时候，家里打猎意外逮了两只幼小的兔子回来。他高高兴兴地养了一段时间，等到两只小兔子长大了变得圆滚滚之后，泽菲兰在某天的晚餐餐桌上再度看到了它们。  
所幸没有变成童年阴影。  
但泽菲兰始终都对兔子怀着几分愧疚与想念，要不是考虑到自己现在的身份，他简直想在自己的住所养上一堆兔子——至于吃不吃，那就是另一种想法了。  
而眼下，这个突然长出兔耳朵还软趴趴地抱着自己磨蹭的福尔唐家骑士仿佛激发出了泽菲兰另一种深层的欲望，他试探性地继续揉了揉奥尔什方的尾巴，引出一串柔软可怜的呜咽。这种情况不仅没有使他产生出同情感，反倒令他更想欺负一下这个人。是的，“欺负”，完全不是一个骑士该有的品格，可泽菲兰实在忍不下去。他另一只手抚摸着奥尔什方的耳朵和发顶，身上的人略微轻颤着身体贴紧了他，在他继续玩弄对方那团毛茸茸的小尾巴后，奥尔什方终于略微撑起身子，朝着泽菲兰的嘴唇咬了下去。  
这是个比接吻狠劲得多的触碰，泽菲兰还没反应过来怎么回事，就先被奥尔什方在口腔里用舌头舔了一圈。他们喘着粗气分开的时候泽菲兰看见奥尔什方磕破的嘴皮，还有被唾液浸湿出水泽的唇色。奥尔什方跪坐起来，眼眶红红地看着他，似乎有点委屈：“……对、对不起……”  
他的模样真的像只可怜兮兮的小兔子。  
泽菲兰叹了口气，猛地起身再把他压在身下，充满暗示意味地用拇指摩挲着奥尔什方的下巴：“其实我是第一次。”  
“？”氤氲着水雾的蓝眼睛疑惑地望向他。  
“所以大概没有那么温柔。”泽菲兰说着，伸手从奥尔什方衣料下摆探了进去。  
骑士的手是常年握剑的，粗糙的触感与裹在衣料下久经锻炼却细嫩的皮肤相撞，带起莫名的战栗。奥尔什方扭动着身体想要逃离，但那种战栗感像是蛊惑了他的心，使他舒服得眯上眼，发出些微鼻音。他顺从地在泽菲兰的引领下脱掉衣服，过程中泽菲兰的手指无意间碰到了胸前的乳珠，奥尔什方轻哼一声，抬手抓住了泽菲兰的手腕。  
“怎么了？”泽菲兰看着他因羞耻变得通红的脸，宽慰似的笑了笑，“我会尽力的。”  
不，完全不是这个意思！  
奥尔什方混沌的大脑里竟然还能分出一抹思绪考虑如何让泽菲兰更多地给予自己爱抚，然后他抓着泽菲兰的手，缓缓移到唇边，迟疑几秒后伸出舌尖，轻轻扫过苍穹骑士的指腹。  
尽管知道这种举动大概是药剂影响，泽菲兰还是不禁暗自倒吸一口气。他觉得自己双腿之间的东西变得坚挺起来，并有继续抬头的趋势。  
奥尔什方在这之后开始舔舐泽菲兰的手指，并且慢慢地将它们整根含入口中，再润湿它们后吐出，唾液沿着他的嘴角滑落，打湿头发，把发尾黏成情色的模样。泽菲兰想要抽回手，然而此情此景让他有点自抑不能，任由奥尔什方挨个舔过他的手指，那双蓝眼睛若有若无地对他投以某种堪称“引诱”的视线，很快，奥尔什方就成功了。  
泽菲兰把手从他的抚慰中迅速抽离后狠狠掐住了奥尔什方的下巴，俯下身子一边和他接吻一边用空出的手向下握住青发精灵的性器，虽然他极少做这种事，然而某种程度上来说，人类对于性爱好像都有点遵从本能的无师自通。奥尔什方似乎瑟缩了一下身体，双腿不自觉曲起并抵在了泽菲兰的腰上。和自己差不多，奥尔什方也处于性致高昂的状态，甚至从性器顶端分泌出了些微液体，随泽菲兰手上的动作遍布整个柱身。  
泽菲兰听见奥尔什方喉咙里的低吟，充满难耐的渴求之意，于是他从善如流地结束亲吻，另一只手摁住奥尔什方的肩膀让他保持这个姿势，套弄奥尔什方性器的那只手加快了速度。  
“等、等等——”  
奥尔什方那夹杂着喘息的恳求不一会儿便化作情欲渲染的呻吟，他头顶上的兔耳朵似乎因为这种快感向下半曲折，简直像是金碟游乐场兜售的兔女郎折耳。  
真是背德的可爱。  
泽菲兰额上的细密汗珠凝汇在一起，沿着脸庞往下，挂在下巴尖上摇摇欲坠，最后“啪嗒”一声掉在奥尔什方脸上。同时，他手中的东西在他上下拨弄下射出一股股白色的体液，奇异的味道瞬间在房间内弥漫，还通过鼻腔钻进泽菲兰的大脑中，赤裸裸地勾引着他。  
奥尔什方瘫软在床上，胸膛剧烈地起伏，那两点乳头挺立着站在健实的蜜色胸肌上，无声地邀请泽菲兰。然而这个时候泽菲兰意识到一个问题，他身上没有任何可以润滑的东西，就这样进入奥尔什方的身体，恐怕会十分艰难。  
“奥尔什方卿，”泽菲兰知道这不合时宜，但不解决可不行，“你带着润滑剂吗？或者其他可以充当润滑的物品……”  
奥尔什方闻言，懒散地动了动，睁开蓝眼睛望向泽菲兰，然后无奈地摇摇头。  
认真考虑要不要找旅店老板借东西的泽菲兰忽然被身下人的动作一惊，往后坐倒在床上。  
“奥尔什方卿？！”  
他看着奥尔什方解开自己的腰带，褪下自己的内裤，然后不带一丝迟疑地含住了自己的阴茎。就像刚才奥尔什方舔弄自己手指那样，他现在埋首在泽菲兰腿间，给他口交。  
泽菲兰本想告诉他没必要做到这种地步，然而奥尔什方实在是……太温柔了。  
他的舌尖在泽菲兰的灼热上勾勒游走，温热湿润的口腔拥抱着柱身末端的两个囊袋，那种如同交合般的律动进出搭配上奥尔什方头顶的兔耳朵，还有他弯出一条优美曲线的腰部以及暴露在空气中的那团可怜又可爱的毛茸茸短尾巴……泽菲兰只觉自己的性器好像又大了几分，抵拢奥尔什方的喉咙深处，后者终于产生了意图逃离的打算，然而泽菲兰已经抓住了他的头发，往他口中抽送着自己的欲望。  
奥尔什方呜咽着，一手攀住泽菲兰的手臂，空出另一只手来沾了自己方才射出的精液，往身后探去。  
他的扩充动作进行得有些困难，因为一边迎合泽菲兰一边自己用手指插入后穴实在是羞耻且不易把握的，然而他的身体非常坦诚，连那团意外长出的尾巴也在兴奋地颤抖，像是期待更加猛烈的刺激。等到他的身体能够接纳比手指跟粗的事物后，奥尔什方从泽菲兰的性器上离开，转而一手泽菲兰的肩膀另一手扶着泽菲兰的柱身，缓慢又利落地坐了下去。  
身体被逐渐填满的感觉使得他情不自禁地发出呻吟，泽菲兰感到自己被更加热烈紧密地包裹着，希冀进入得更深，于是他不待奥尔什方完全坐下便往上重重一顶——奥尔什方惊呼一声，猝不及防地倒在泽菲兰身上。然后这便一发不可收拾，泽菲兰掐着他的腰身，重复着顶入抽出的动作，巨大的快感如同浪潮，汹涌地拍在他们两人身上，从交合处开始，密密麻麻地蔓延至四肢百骸。因情欲发出的吟哦和吐息占据整个空间，奥尔什方原本精神阳刚的声音此时竟变得柔软又魅惑，断断续续支离破碎却使泽菲兰感到欲罢不能。他想更深一步占据这具身体，在最深处打上自己的烙印，让对方每一寸肌肤都完全属于自己。  
奥尔什方紧紧地拥抱着他，将头搁在泽菲兰的肩膀处，软软的兔耳朵讨好似的蹭着泽菲兰，像是求情，更像是索取。  
泽菲兰发出一声低叹，从他体内抽出，将奥尔什方转过身去背对自己，抬起他的臀部，再度侵入。  
这回比刚才还要发狠，奥尔什方的声音因过度激烈的情爱变了调，尾音都在颤抖，听上去甚至像带着哭腔。他头顶的兔耳朵随泽菲兰的动作晃动，脊椎末端的尾巴被泽菲兰握在手里肆意揉动，福尔唐家的骑士被这快感拉入地狱，语无伦次地想表达什么，然而肉体碰撞的声音说明泽菲兰并不会这么简单地收手，反倒变本加厉。  
实际上这场情事应该要接近尾声的，可奥尔什方的身体完全不受他的大脑控制，不知餍足地纠缠着泽菲兰，求饶的词句渐渐变成臣服快感的声音，以至于最后他嗓音沙哑只能发出类似抽泣的呜咽，带着鼻音，搔刮着泽菲兰的心。  
他们不知道做了多久，最后双双精疲力竭相拥入眠的时候，泽菲兰还在奥尔什方身体内，直到次日清晨——或许是凌晨，才如梦初醒地退出来——自然引起了后者一阵颤抖。  
“……我很抱歉。”泽菲兰觉得自己简直做了件丧心病狂的事。  
奥尔什方眼角还泛着红，不过声音倒是恢复了些许：“没关系。”  
他们尴尬地对望着彼此，然后默然无声地去捡各自的衣服穿。  
奥尔什方勉强地踩在地板上，残留于体内的液体从交合处沿大腿根部流下，看见这一幕的泽菲兰愣了愣：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
奥尔什方没有回头，自己抓过旅店内的毛巾擦掉痕迹，突然站直了身体。  
“奥尔什方……卿？”泽菲兰以为他会转过身给自己一巴掌，然而奥尔什方却喃喃自语般说道：“没有了。”  
“什么？”  
“兔耳朵！兔尾巴！”他仿佛在这刹那间恢复了所有被耗干的力气，兴奋地跳了跳，“没有了！”  
泽菲兰看着那对重归骑士发间的精灵耳，也长舒一口气：“这是好事。”  
“是啊！没想到竟然就这么解决了——”奥尔什方又蓦地闭了嘴，扶住桌子，缓缓蹲下身去。  
泽菲兰摸了摸鼻子，干咳两声：“那个，奥尔什方卿……还是我来帮你吧。”  
这次，青色头发的精灵骑士选择了默许。  
泽菲兰帮助他穿好衣服的之后顺手理了理奥尔什方的头发，有些恋恋不舍地把手从奥尔什方的头顶移开。  
他好像知道为什么人们也爱吃兔子了。  
兔子虽然可爱，但是也好吃啊。

【FIN】


	3. Religion

1.  
泽菲兰在房间里握着电话迟疑不定，他应该在二十分钟前再打电话过去取消服务的。他觉得自己最近脑子不大清楚，所以他给自己放了个假，跑到这个淳朴的乡下来假装贴近自然。当他开着玛莎拉蒂从海边开到山腰看见那幢恢宏的酒店建筑时，有一瞬间觉得自己进入了闪灵片场——脑子不清楚。泽菲兰拍了拍方向盘，也许这个动作出于烦躁，也许出于自我提醒，他不想再让情绪缠绕自己。  
晚饭后他在酒店的酒吧里喝过几杯威士忌，其间不乏向他搭讪的人，然而他兴致缺缺，眼皮都懒得抬，礼貌地打发走了那些人后，又因过于无聊，打算回房睡觉。  
他洗过澡坐在沙发上看杂志，满眼花花绿绿乌七八糟，翻来翻去只让他感觉更倒胃，索性丢了杂志仰头望着装潢精美的吊顶发呆。  
这段时间于他而言过得很不顺利。非常，非常的不顺利。  
泽菲兰突然觉得自己对生活失去了某种热情，他无法断定这种打击到底来自何处，现今他心里住着一座活火山，随时都会爆发，然后毁天灭地。  
他不是会让自己轻易失控的人，他在努力控制情绪。  
然后他的努力被房间里刺耳的电话铃响声打断了。  
这个时间点可能是酒店要给他推销什么东西，比如什么精美礼品，什么俱乐部会员。那些都蠢透了。泽菲兰虽然这么想，还是接起了电话：“喂？”  
“先生您好，我们是阳光房产的——”  
“我不买房，谢谢。”  
泽菲兰挂断电话。  
两分钟后电话再度响起。  
“喂？”  
“先生您好，还是我们，阳光房产，我们想您可能需要一个——”  
“抱歉，我真的不买房，谢谢。”  
又过了两分钟，电话铃孜孜不倦地进攻。  
“我警告你，”泽菲兰敢肯定自己的语气已经充满怒意，“如果你再打这个电话，我会报警。”  
“呃……”电话那头是个陌生的声音，“对不起先生，很抱歉打扰您，我只是想问问您需要心理服务吗？”  
“我不——什么东西？”泽菲兰眉头拧在一起，“你又是什么机构的？”  
“阳光房产……”泽菲兰差点就把电话摔了出去。“旗下的心理服务所。我听出您似乎有烦心事，如果您需要的话，我们可以派遣专业人员倾听您的烦恼，并给您带去一些放松身心的方法。”  
听筒两端都静默了十几秒。  
“不用了。”泽菲兰最后冷淡地回复了他。  
他挂断这个电话后，房间内又陷入先前那般死气沉沉的寂静里。泽菲兰忽然觉得骚扰电话也比现在强，他被心底的阴云压迫得想打碎玻璃窗跳出去。  
结果他又拿起电话，回拨了刚才的号码。  
电话那头的接线员非常高兴地表示，他们的服务人员会在二十分钟后到达，希望泽菲兰能有个愉快的夜晚。  
泽菲兰不傻，他脑子也不糊涂，他无比清楚地知道自己刚才的行为就是呼叫了应召服务，所以他在等待的时间里，被自己的道德观谴责至无地自容。  
但是，就算他不呼叫应召服务，他的烦恼也一分不会少。  
所以那根本无所谓。  
这么想着他放下了电话，然后非常准时的，房门被人轻轻敲响。  
他走过去打开门，站在门口的是个年轻男人，过长的额发并没有使他看上去阴郁可怖，因为他脸上的表情使他显得活力十足。年轻人笑着对泽菲兰点点头：“晚上好，先生。”  
泽菲兰有那么一秒的愣神。  
“你是那个心理服务……”他差点咬到自己舌头。  
年轻人那双蓝眼睛眨了眨：“是的。我可以进来吗？”  
看来这是家正经机构了。泽菲兰心里讽刺地想。

2.  
他说他叫奥尔什方，刚来工作不久，泽菲兰是他的第三位顾客。  
“你介意我问一下前两位顾客的……性别吗？”说实话，泽菲兰觉得这种事情要么就是对方公司跟自己开的玩笑，要么就是一个误会。  
“都是女性。”奥尔什方很认真地回想，“您是我的第一位男性客人。”顿了顿他望向泽菲兰：“您是想要先洗澡，还是之后再洗？”  
等一会儿，话题变得太快了。泽菲兰有点头疼。他尽量避免愁眉苦脸的表情出现在自己脸上，然后对奥尔什方说：“你可以去洗个澡。”  
“没问题。”  
奥尔什方爽快地应声，麻利地拉开浴室门走了进去。  
我的天啊。泽菲兰转身给自己开了瓶红酒，倒满一杯，仰头喝了个干净。  
我果然是脑子不清楚。刚刚死去的道德观又开始死灰复燃，毫不留情地嘲笑他活该落到今天的田地。该死，闭嘴！泽菲兰抓了抓自己的头发，考虑是否要在奥尔什方出来前夺门而逃。  
然而他并没有来得及付诸行动。奥尔什方从浴室里出来，穿着宽松的棉质短袖，它有点长，刚好盖住一部分大腿。泽菲兰不知道奥尔什方是否还穿着内裤，但愿他穿了吧，不管怎么说，在房间里和一个陌生男人裸裎相对几秒就滚床单，泽菲兰还是有点尴尬。  
不过奥尔什方倒没有冲过来把他直接摁倒在地毯上，他很礼貌又含蓄地走到泽菲兰面前，询问他自己是不是可以喝一杯红酒。  
难道他还需要壮胆吗？泽菲兰腹诽着，面上不动声色地给他倒上一杯红酒递到奥尔什方手中。  
“谢谢您。”他略微笑了笑，不知是不是光影制造的错觉，泽菲兰有那么一瞬间觉得奥尔什方的面部轮廓柔和许多。  
“不客气。”泽菲兰心里爬上一种奇怪的情绪，若即若离。  
“……你看起来年纪不大。”泽菲兰主动开口，“学生？”  
“算是吧。”奥尔什方倒也不遮掩，“我正在休学期。”  
从奥尔什方敲开门的那一刻起，泽菲兰用眼睛就把他的衣着打扮扫了个遍——他不觉得奥尔什方这种一身名牌甚至还有奢侈品尾戒的人会缺钱到做money boy，而奥尔什方言谈举止里又时时刻刻透露着他有良好的家教背景，甚至泽菲兰能感受出他们之间相同的，来自应对上层阶级应酬场的那份无奈的从容。  
大概是个突发奇想的富家子弟吧。泽菲兰也懒得继续问下去，他“嗯”了一声算是回应，然后跟奥尔什方站在原地，沉默对饮。  
“冒昧问一句，先生。”奥尔什方说，“您想要哪种形式的服务呢？是接受方，还是给予方？”  
“……无所谓。叫我泽菲兰就好。”泽菲兰放下酒杯，“反正我没碰过男人。”

3.  
反正我没碰过男人，我也没被男人碰过。  
泽菲兰赤裸着身体躺在床上时，忽然觉得诡异非常。奥尔什方动作轻柔地俯下身，和他的吐息交融在一起：“我可以吻你吗，泽菲兰？”  
他的声线里掺杂了些微的引诱，尾音暧昧黏腻，拂过泽菲兰的鼓膜，令他心里泛起一阵酥麻的痒。  
泽菲兰稍一抬头，便触碰到奥尔什方温软的嘴唇。奥尔什方伸出舌尖，带着芬芳红酒气息的爱抚打开了泽菲兰的嘴唇，然后他们的舌头温存在一起，化为一个没由来却万分深情的吻。奥尔什方的手抚摸着泽菲兰的身体，喘息间泽菲兰听见他似乎带着点情欲的声音叫自己“放轻松”。他的手指蹭过泽菲兰大腿内侧较为细嫩的皮肤，最后似乎是有些羞涩地迟疑几秒，再触上那两个囊袋，恰到好处地撩拨着它们，然后再用手心抚上尚未苏醒的性器，奥尔什方离开泽菲兰的唇，用征求的眼光看着他：“可以吗？”  
“……嗯。”泽菲兰略微撑起身体，看见奥尔什方温顺地退后了些，低下头，张口含住自己的性器。  
口腔的温热和舌尖的抚慰迅速激得泽菲兰一阵细微的颤抖，他的手指不禁抓紧了床单，大腿险些狠狠并拢过去。奥尔什方的服务很细致，他的神色丝毫没有敷衍或是勉强的情绪，他大胆地舔湿泽菲兰的阴茎，连顶部都温柔无比地照料着，泽菲兰支撑躯体的手臂因逐渐腾升的快感而发软，但他又迫切希望奥尔什方能更快地满足自己。于是在迷蒙之中泽菲兰坐起身，伸出手，扣住奥尔什方的后脑，将自己的性器往奥尔什方口中更深处抽送而去。后者被他这个突如其来的动作吓了一跳，被润湿的手指惊慌地贴上了泽菲兰的腹部，那种湿润滑腻的触感好像刺激了泽菲兰的某根神经，他另一只手抓住奥尔什方贴上来的手掌，把那只手紧紧扣在自己手中，这一刻奥尔什方只能任凭他摆布，喉咙里发出低微的呜咽，面色潮红，眼角泛出了生理性泪水，额发被汗水打湿，凌乱地纠缠成缕凝在脸上，竟然有几分可怜。  
但这完全不够。  
泽菲兰终于松开手，奥尔什方赶紧往后缩了缩身体，蜷在床脚咳嗽不停。  
“咳，咳咳！您吓我一跳！”他倒是没有厌恶的表情，只是在缓过劲后露出了然的神色，“您好像适合成为主导的一方。”  
“……对不起。”泽菲兰说着，抬手拉住奥尔什方的手臂。奥尔什方应该是一直有健身的习惯，他的体型不算太健硕，但有着健康且匀称优美的肌肉。在皮肤下奔流的血液是属于活力的生命，泽菲兰感觉自己的血液仿佛也要随着奔腾起来，重回活力状态。  
奥尔什方摇摇头：“没关系。可以稍等一下吗？”  
“怎么？”  
那张红色还未褪去太久的脸上又烧上温度，奥尔什方好像有点不好意思：“在您进入之前，我得做点润滑工作。”  
泽菲兰疑惑地看着他拿出准备好的润滑液，然后他将瓶中的液体倾倒在一手掌心，让液体浸润手指后，再迎着泽菲兰的目光，把手指往他身后的臀缝间探去。  
“……”奥尔什方在他自己的一根手指进入后，匍匐着身体，脸朝着泽菲兰的方向，似乎有些难耐地咬住嘴唇。泽菲兰正想说“让我来”，就看见奥尔什方已经探入的手指，在他的控制下，做起了抽插的动作。这仿佛突然触及了奥尔什方身体的某个开关，他压抑着暧昧的呻吟，但它们又时不时地伴随粗重的喘息从唇齿间逸出，泽菲兰本就尚未缓解的情欲在这瞬间又被轰地点燃，然后奥尔什方抽出手指，低着头往泽菲兰身体上依靠而来，一手扶着泽菲兰的性器另一手搭在泽菲兰的肩膀上缓缓坐下。  
从他们结合的地方开始，一种过大的肉欲满足感翻涌着热浪冲上泽菲兰的大脑。他在奥尔什方还未完全吞入自己性器之时难以忍耐地向上顶去，后者错愕之时低低惊呼出口，紧接着呻吟便如洪水冲破闸门，一发不可收拾。奥尔什方的双腿紧紧勾在泽菲兰的腰上，他的双手最后只好攀住泽菲兰的肩膀，又因接连不断冲击而来的快感脱力垂下，指尖似乎都被极乐征服毫无抵抗之力。泽菲兰亲吻着他的胸膛，细碎的吻比起渴求来更像是一种安慰，紧接着他将奥尔什方压倒在床上，借着这个姿势抬起对方的双腿，更深地侵入。内里偏高的体温包裹着他，同时也给他带来生理上的满足感，泽菲兰看见奥尔什方侧过脸去，双臂覆盖眼部，任由情潮带来的声音从口中不断冲出。他不禁抓过奥尔什方的手臂把它们压在对方头顶：“看着我。”  
奥尔什方的声音显得沙哑又支离破碎：“……好、啊、好的——”  
那双蓝色的眼睛蒙上爱欲的水雾，在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，情色又旖旎。  
泽菲兰俯下身和他接吻，仍然毫无缘由，却炽热得像彼此爱恋已久的忠诚恋人，情事的每一分每一秒都是因为爱而引出的渴望和占有欲，抛却道德，抛却法则，像是天地间再无其他可以阻挡在他们之间——  
他们第一次结束后又做了两次。高级套房原本柔软整洁的床铺早已被体液弄得混乱不堪，于是他们在浴室里随着淋浴器的水声给这个放纵而愉悦的夜晚画下了句号。  
奥尔什方走的时候泽菲兰提出要留下他的私人手机号码，结果出乎意料的被拒绝了。  
“为什么？”他有点不明白，“就算从工作意义上来说，你不觉得我是个很好的顾客吗？”  
奥尔什方略微后退两步和他保持距离：“正因为如此，才不能太近。”  
泽菲兰深吸了口气。“我送你出去吧。”  
他和奥尔什方告别的时候，泽菲兰突然说道：“所以今晚你也是出来排解烦恼的？”  
奥尔什方笑了笑，并未作答。  
“放弃永远比较容易。”泽菲兰静静地伸出右手，“如果我是你，大概会回去继续学业。”  
“我会的。”奥尔什方笑着回答。

4.  
泽菲兰再度见到奥尔什方是在两年后的一个慈善晚宴上，当晚他带着奥尔什方回了私人住所，从进门开始一路做到床上，再滚到地上。  
“这算什么？”情事结束后泽菲兰突然觉得好笑，“你的离家出走结束了吗？”  
“我没有离家出走。”奥尔什方平静地说，“……两年前，我的母亲去世了。”  
泽菲兰略微一怔。  
“我那时候脑中一片空白。我终于意识到这么多年来，我一直忽视了她心中的痛苦，然后我决定放逐自己，去找回值得坚持的意义……阴差阳错，遇到了你。”奥尔什方伸出手，掌心对着天花板，“你抱我的时候，我想我应该感受到了同样的失落。”  
“是挺失落的。”泽菲兰闭上眼，“那段时间我经历了太多失败，多到我开始怀疑人生的意义。”  
“那现在不是挺好？”奥尔什方轻笑出声，“至少我们都在这儿了。”  
晨曦透过窗帘缝隙落入房间。泽菲兰侧过身体，抬手抱住奥尔什方，在他额上落下一吻：“这倒是真的。”


End file.
